


Worst fetish

by vinegardoppio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Funny, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, feel good just teens hanging out having a fun time, talking about gross kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: Just teens hanging out talking about what teens talk about.





	Worst fetish

"Hey, what do you think the worst fetish is?" Lance asked the room of bored teenagers. 

"Vore!" Pidge yelled from across the room, scrunching up their nose. "I don't know how anyone could jerk it to being eaten."   
Lance feigned a moan in response, "Ooh vore me dadd-" he was cut off by Keith shoving him off the couch.   
The other two in the room laughed as Lance pouted.

"I think it's feet," Hunk added, once the laughter died down. "they smell bad and are sweaty. Plus it just seems..uncomfortable." "What about furries?" Lance asked, climbing back on the couch.

"Isn't Keith a furry?" "I am not!" Previously mentioned boy defended, "You're a galra, it's basically the same thing." "It's not basically the same thing! Besides wouldn't that make you a furry for dating me?" "So you admit you're a furry?" "No I- whatever, I think the worst fetish is tentacles."

"Nasty!" Pidge quietly shrieked, dramatically covering their eyes. Hunk furiously shook his head with disgust, "Tentacles are too slimy and gross! I second them being the worst." "But I thought feet were the worst?" Lance asked, shifting to lean against him. "Well I changed my mind, tentacles are worse than feet. They're all...slimy." "You already said that." Keith interjected, "Well it's true!"

"I think we're all missing a very obvious one here," Pidge started getting the full attention of the rambling boys, "daddy kink. Lance even made made a fucking daddy joke but we didn't talk about the kink itself!"   
"Oh shit you're right. That ones nasty," Lance commented, "but is it really the worst? I could think of some others we missed." "Such as?" "Piss." Hunk and Pidge fake gagged in unison.

"What about, like, scat?" Keith suggested, "That's bad too! I don't think there is a worst fetish, they're all bad." Hunk said, exasperated. The others nodded their agreement, and that ended the trail of gross conversation.

 . . . 

"What about emetophilia?"


End file.
